On Our Way
by swansandarrows
Summary: SCRUBS AU. Killian Jones has just begun his internship at Storybrooke hospital with his best friend David ere he meets Emma Swan,his dream girl, this is story is about there journey to learns the ways of medicine, friendship and life.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The sound of an alarm clock as it turns to 6:00am.A man turns of the alarm and gets of bed.

_Since I was young I have been able to sleep through anything. Storms, Earthquakes. You name it._

Killian walks into the bathroom. _Last night I didn't sleep. As you see today isn't like any other day it's my first day._

First day and as devilishly handsome as ever" Killian says to himself in the mirror.

He leaves his apartment and gets on the bus to his workplace. Storybrooke hospital.

Killian enters through the glass doors with his all confidant smirk on his face. His smirk fades when he she the chaos in the hospital.

_After four years of pre-med, four years of med school, and hundreds and thousands of dollars in unpaid loans have made me finally release one important thing-_

"Oh doctor, could you go drop an N.G tube on the patient in 204 and call the attending if the lavage is positive?" the nurse says to him sweetly but with slight edge to her voice. The nurse is petite blond woman

"Sure"

_I don't know a bloody thing._

Killian is still standing next to the nurse clueless.

_So this is my story._

"I'm supposed to be up in intensive care-"

"Great. We just turfed him there. We transferred him there. I'm Tink by the way"

" .was this before you turfed him?"

"That's what turfing means"

"I know that. I'm just having some with you lass. Woo –hoo"

Tink looks at him sceptically.

"Look I don't want to lecture you-" Tink starts.

_Look I got into medicine to help people because I have always wanted to help people, but orientation yesterday didn't really focus on patient care._

_FLASHBACK TO PREVIOUS DAY_

The hospital lawyer is standing the front of the room talking to the room full of soon-to-be interns. Killian is sat next to a blond man who is paying close attention to the lawyer and is listening to Killian.

"Shouldn't we be learning about patient care" Killian whispers "He's basically talked about lawsuits being bad for the past half hour"

"Well maybe you should listen. You can't flirt your way out of this one. Hook"

_David Charming is my best friend. We were roommates in college. We were roommates together in med school. Hell, we even got accepted into the same hospital._

"Here the thing. If you look like this" he motions to himself with a smirk on his face. "You can get yourself out of anything"

"Really?" he turns to face him. "Then why does everyone call you Hook?"

The smirk wipes of Killian's face and a grin forms on charming's.

"So hey I found us an apartment" Killian says quickly trying to change the subject but is soon interrupted by chief of medicine Rumple Gold. He looks as if he could charm anyone.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Rumple Gold, and I'm your chief in medicine. We've got some interesting times ahead, so think as me as your safety net, because I promise you we are a family here. Now I have bought pizza in case you would like to stick around and get to know your fellow intern's. Good day everyone"

Dr. Gold leaves the room with quite a few female interns yearning after him.

_Well that's not an act at all._

The interns are in a room with some old couches, an old TV and a small table with the pizza boxes stacked on top. Killian and Charming are eating pizza and watch the TV.

"So will you stop with the Hook thing now?" Killian pleads.

"Nope"

"It happened once" Killian speaks with slight anger in his tone.

"So" Charming says "The surgical interns are gonna go grab a beer"

"The medical interns are playing Pac-man. Apparently we're all twelve."

"I love Pac-man" A female voice says behind them.

The guys turn around to see a woman with fair skin and golden hair is smiling at both at them.

_Wow_

"Me too. I love playing it, I love watching it played. I just love it" Killian manages to stutter out and he mentally curse himself but the blond giggles.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan" she says.

"Nice to meet you lass" Killian says without stuttering this time. "I'm Killian Jones and this is David Charming"

"Hi. Just call me Charming. So, Emma you surgical or medical?"

"Medical" she says after slight pause.

_YES_

"So I gotta go. See you later guys."

Emma is walking down the corridor and Killian catches up to her.

"Hey" Emma says as she notices Killian walking behind her. "So I have a question for you."

"Go ahead"

"Why does charming call you Hook"

_How does she know that? _

"How do you-"Killian starts but Emma interrupts.

"I overheard him call you that, so why?"

"That it is an interesting story that I am not going to get into right now"

"Okay…Hook" she says with a teasing tone as the open the door to the staircase. "I know what you're thinking"

_She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Is she a princess or something?_

"No you don't"

Emma starts speed up as they walk down the stair case." The whole have to be the best thing and that I'm super competitive. It was a problem for me. Was. Past tense" she starts to run.

"Hey" he stops "Are we racing?"

Emma gives him a look.

"Yes"

She takes off down the stairs and Killian races after her.

After running down the stairs, Killian and Emma meet .

"Emma Swan and Killian Jones?" He says not sounding thrilled and nods "Great. One I am your resident, Dr Victor Whale, not Vic, Two, here are your manuals" he says as he hand them there Intern manuals. "These can answer any basic Questions you have so don't bother me, ever, Kay? Three don't be a moron and open your manual up in front of a patient, kay?

"Yeah" Emma and Killian say in unison.

"And finally, these are your beepers from now on these control your life, Kay"

_Stop saying kay_

Killian stares at his beeper as to goes off.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I've got gotta but it very nice to you. So uh bye"

"Bye" Tink yells after him.

He starts to run to intensive care.

Killian catches up to a nurse with fair skin and pixie haircut. She is pushing an older patient down the hall on a gurney.

"I was beeped"

"Aww, first day Bambi? Mary-Margaret will take care of you – don't look at me when we're moving someone?"

"Why?" Killian asks just before walking into some equipment and falling to the floor.

_Bloody hell_

He gets back up and walks into the patient's room.

"We are waiting for Dr. Locksley"

He walks in and steals the patient chart off Killian.

"Hi, doctor Locksley, I'm-" Killian starts but is quickly interrupted.

"Place an I.V. for me"

"We'll talk later"

"Mary-Margaret, a personal question" Dr Locksley says while looking up from the patient chart to her "do you spray your perfume on or do you keep a tub full of and slosh around in it?"

"I smell nice" she says unfazed. Killian is still struggling with the I.V.

_Come on you have done this to cadavers before. This guy just isn't dead so poke it through his skin poke it through-Now! _

He goes to put in the I.V. but can't do it

"Time's up" Dr Locksley yells "Do that for him, please. I'm also gonna need an ABG."

"Why are you telling her?"

"Shut up and watch"

"Aww, be nice to Bambi." Mary-Margaret says while placing the I.V.

"This guy has got to stop trying to die while I'm eating lunch"

"That's a little insensitive" Killian interrupts.

Dr Locksley turns to glare at Killian.

_Mistake_

"This man is 95 and has full dementa. He doesn't know were here. For Christ sake, he's inches away from Mary-Margaret's breasts and hasn't even noticed"

"Such a sweet thing to say" she adds.

"Then what about his subconscious?"

He leans in close to the patient and whispers something in his ear and then gets into a fighting stance waiting for the patient to react. But he doesn't.

"By the grace of god I think we are gonna be okay" he then turns to Killian "from now on when I'm in the room you do not say anything" Killian puts his thumbs up as he exits.

Dr. Gold is conducting round in a patient's room

"Now Mr. Jones, Can you tell me what ailment…"

_I think I'm gonna love rounds. It's like being on a game show because of the constant questions_

"What is uremia?"

"That's my boy" Dr Gold says flashing Killian a grin.

"It can lead to a symmetric sensorimotor polyneuropathy that tends to affect the lower limbs, and is more marked aistally than proximally-"

"Whoa who put a quarter in you" Gold then turns to the patient "Nice, clean job with the Foley catheter"

_I had a nurse do it _

"Thank you"

_Unfortunately i am still afraid to touch anybody _

Emma enters the room trying not to be seen but fails. Her hair is in a high pony tail and she is wearing glasses.

_I have been thinking a lot about Emma, she's a super competitive crazy smarty-pants, but in a sexy kind of way, you know?_

"Dr. Swan you're late" Gold says to her without turning

"I know. But I got puked on and it was the sixth time today so I need to clean myself up. Again."

"Okay then. You're off the hook if you can tell me what to look out for in a uremic patient"

Emma remains silent, she's clueless

_Anyway, I decided to go for it_

"Infection" Killian whispers to her

"Infection?"

"That's my girl" Gold says "moving on…"

As the move to the next bed Emma and Killian hang back.

"I knew the answer"

"Sure you did"

"I was just, you know-"

"I know"

"Good. But thanks, if you ever need anything just-"

"Well now you offer, you could let me take you out for a drink"

"Can I wash the puke out of my hair first?"

"If you want"

She smiles but then turns all business

"We'll see"

Killian is daydreaming while watching the TV. Dr. Locksley enters the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yells at Killian bring him out of his fantasy. Killian turn to see him pushing and older woman in wheelchair. He pushes her to the side.

"Did you actually page me to ask how much Tylenol to give Mrs. Jackson?"

"I was worried that it could exacerbate the patient's…"

"It's regular strength. Throw a handful at her and whatever lands in her mouth is the correct dosage."

"But-"

"And by no means are you to compromise our no talking agreement."

Dr. Locksley sits down and works on a chart.

"Dr. Locksley, if you could give me any advice-"

"Don't kill anyone."

"Yeah umm. Well. Gold tells us to stay positive."

"Look, I'm going to be careful because I don't want to overstate this: Gold is the most evil human being on the face of the earth and may actually be the devil himself"

"Great it's just that this isn't what I expected"

"Then what did you expect? Modern medicine is labs, test ,charts, it saving patient that will soon die of old age anyway, It's not a walk in the park its n-what?"

"Should we be talking about this in front of her" he gestures to the woman in the patient.

"Her? She's dead. Write this down, Jones, You push around a stiff, nobody asks you to do anything"

"Thanks, you've been like a father to me" Killian answers with a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, Jones you want some actual advice? If they find out that the nurses are doing your procedures for you. You'll get kicked your ass kicked out of here like a bullet."

_And there it is._

"Have a terrific day."

Dr. Locksley leaves the room and Killian stares at the woman's lifeless body then:

"Stop staring at me"

Killian is at the nurse station and Mary-Margaret is passing him one chart after another.

"Okay did you get all of that?" she asks him.

"Yeah"

_I wonder if charming is having the same experience as me_

"I'm having an awesome day" Charming says as he comes to the nurse's desk.

_Probably not_

"This morning had my hands inside a guy's chest .All the way inside; I couldn't even see them…I shouldn't be allowed to do that."

"And you weren't nervous?"

"Of course not. I'm never nervous, Hook"

"I care to disagree, Mate. Remember that one time in freshman year where-"

"Don't even finish that story, Hook"

"Well, I guess it my queue to go, but I do want to hear that story" Mary-Margaret says and walks off.

"So I never got to finish before. I need to tell you about our apartment-"

Another surgical intern walks over to them and high fives charming. He has dark brown hair and with blue eyes.

"Charming" the man says and high fives Charming.

"Killian, August" says Charming introducing Killian and august. Killian raises his hand in in a slight wave but august high fives it. Killian reacts in pain. _What the hell holy shit that hurts._

"Hey, can I talk to you?" August says to Charming. They talk while Killian leans against the wall.

_And like that I'm in high school again. You see the surgical interns they're the jocks while the medical interns. We're the chess club._

As Charming waves him and August quickly leave the Nurse station.

The next morning Killian is stood next to a janitor called Jefferson who is working on a sliding door. _Is that even his real name. _After an awkward silence Killian finally speaks.

"I'm waiting for someone"

"The doors broke... fifth time or so it don't open."

"Maybe there's a penny stuck in there."

"Why a penny?"

"I don't know."

"Did you stick a penny in there?"

"No, I was just making small talk."

"If I find a penny in there, I'm taking you down."

Emma walks over to them and Killian is relieved. They walk to rounds together.

"Oh my God being on call is the worst. You're all alone, all night it horrible, you know?" she starts to ramble but Killian is not really focused.

"The Janitor wants to kill me"

"Anyway, about eleven hours into being on call last night my 21st admission was this woman throwing up and… I actually wished I was her right then."

"I bet he's killed before"

"Seriously, I'd gladly be that sick person in bed, watch TV and get pudding. You know"

"Um yeah, yeah" he says regaining focus "you know, we are both off Thursday night we could go and get that drink or we could-"

"I like Italian food, the movie we're seeing starts at 9, so we'll eat at 7:30, and don't wear those shoes"

Emma leaves to the stairwell.

Emma and Killian enter with Killian is looking at her.

_See she gets me_

"Welcome to rounds, kids. Patient number one…" Gold starts and walks over to a patient.

_Bottom line, Emma is my dream girl._

"…_the necrosis and infected stool most likely indicate what, Dr. Jones"_

_Oh crap. I feel like a deer about to get ran over._

Killian turns to Emma for the answer but she whispers" I don't know"

"Sir…. I have no idea"

"Well, I'm very disappointed in you, son. Dr. Swan, do you know the answer"

"I'd say its superior mesenteric insufficiency."

"That's my girl. Patient number two…"

They move to the next patient and Emma makes no eye contact

_And the deer is hit._

Killian is in a patient's room looking at her chart while the patient reads the newspaper.

_The only to bounce back is to stay positive._

"Ms. Holden, I'm here to remove some of that fluid from your belly, relieve a little of that tightness." he says in a cheery tone.

"Shut up and do it"

"Great. Ma'am, I'm going to need you to roll over for a minute"

Ms Holden begrudgingly does so. As soon as she's turns Killian pulls out his intern manual and starts reading.

"Nice"

Killian turns to she Charming and signals him to be quiet. He finishes looking up the procedure, and then hides the book.

"You can roll back, ma'am. Now this will just take a second…"

She goes back to her paper. Killian starts to put the needle in her stomach and hesitates.

_Come on. Not in front of Charming, just put the razor sharp needle in her gut._

But then he's to afraid

"I think the needles to big. I'll go get a nurse."

"No. learn by doing" charming takes the needle and pushes it in to the patient stomach.

_How can he do it but I can't._

He removes the needle. However a stream of fluid squirts out of her belly. Killian puts gauze on the wound.

"Maybe the needle was too big" says Charming trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Killian says sarcastically" how do we stop this"

"I don't know. Just apply pressure."

"Fine. Are you going to move your stuff tonight?"

"Actually that's why I came by. I think it will be good for us to branch out you know?"

_Tell him you miss him. Tell him you need him to tell you everything's fine just like when the cops pulled you over leading to the Hook situation happened._

"Yeah, I feel the same way"

Charming nods and leaves the room, Killian looks under the gauze it squirts again. He sighs.

Just as he leaves the room. His beeper goes off and sprints down the hall.

_My first this is how it works. Someone's heart fails, they beep everyone, the first doctor in has to run the room, decides what everyone does. The patient's life is in their hands._

He stops. Panicked.

_What, am I crazy?_

He run into the closest closet and closes the door and turns around to see Emma.

"You coward" he says shocked

"Says you"

"I thought, I don't know, maybe we cared about each other"

"Oh please, if you didn't want to sleep with me you would have done the same thing"

"No I didn't. And even if I did there is no chance id sleep with you now"

"Do me right now "she says in a sexy tone.

"Okay"

"See?"

"Dammit" Killian reacts frustrated. Then in a serious tone ".Just who are you Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would"

Emma give him a look._ Why is that look so familiar. Oh that's why._

Before he can say anything Dr. Locksley opens the door.

"Right. Hand me a trach kit, please?"

He does so and Dr. Locksley close the door.

"great" Emma says with a sigh.

"Our date is totally cancelled"

_I was sitting on the floor for two reasons .One, I tried to lock Emma in the closet and she kicked me. Hard. And two the on-call room was locked._

In the on call room Mary-Margaret and Charming are kissing.

"Lose the clothes Charming"

He considers this for a moment and the undresses frantically. He is undressed and Mary-Margaret checks him out.

"nice"

"your turn"

"nah, I've gotta go. But very nice"

"hey I'm of uh, Do you maybe wanna go out or something?" He asks nervously.

"Are you serious? Date are surgeon? With the god complex and the married-to-the-work?" She chuckles. she leaves the room, closes the door and ruffles Killian's hair "hey Bambi" and walks off.

"you coming in"

"thought I might wait for you not to be not to be naked"

"Got it"

Emma is walking to the nurse's station with male patient yelling after her.

"I'm a doctor, Okay. The white coat, the stethoscope- got it?" She yells back and slams her chart on the desk next to Mary-Margaret and Tink.

"relax" Mary-Margaret tells Emma.

"I just hate it hate the nicknames. I just. Ahh"

"hate it? I know"

"thanks"

"hey If you need someone to rant to. Just come to me. Okay? I'm Mary-Margaret by the way. And this is Tink"

"hi, I'm Emma"

"Looks like your making new friends" Killian appears next to her. Emma angrily storms off.

"Jesus , Killian what did you to piss her off "asks Tink.

"Just being my charming self" he winks at her and walks into a patient's room.

He enters the room and Dr. Locksley is there with an eight year old boy.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night 'because Charming practically had sex in the on-call room"

"yeah. I have no idea who Charming is. Billy go into the bathroom and give me a urine sample"

Billy leaves to go to the bathroom.

"good kid"

"yeah. why are you here?"

_I'm worried about being on-call tonight _

"you're worried about being on call tonight"

"no"

_I don't think I can handle it_

"you don't think you can handle it. do you?"

_Stop doing that_

"Look, worst case scenario ,you kill someone and it stays with you your whole life, but that's the worst you can get the nurse to do everything for you or the if there's a really tough admission-"

"call you?"

"no I was going to say hide in the closet again?"

Killian is in the penthouse staring at the clock. Gold enters the room.

"Hey jones. First night on call starts soon, you must excited"

"Totally"

"Great have a ball on-call. A little poem for you"

Killian fake laughs as Gold leaves. His beeper goes off just as the clock hits eight.

Late at night at the hospital Killian get out of the elevator pushing a patient in a wheelchair.

"I'll check on you later okay,"

Tink walks over to him.

"I need you in Mr. Johnson's room now"

Tink and Killian are in Mr Johnson's room.

"He crashed while you were admitting in the E.R. the attending thinks it was a pulmonary embolism, don't beat yourself there's no way anyone could have caught it"

"But the test said he was fine"

"I know. Could you pronounce so I can go home?"

_I'll never forget that moment. The moonlight on his face. The stillness, The shame that all I could think about was how hard this was for me._

"time of death 2:00"

Tink leaves and Killian stands there motionless.

It's late and Killian is tending to a patient.

"Mate, I lied before, I'm scared every second"

He turns around to see Charming leaning against the door in his jean and shirt.

"Come on, Hook, all the blood. Thank god there's a surgical mask 'cause without it I would look like this the whole time"

He open his mouth in exaggerated terror and Killian laughs.

"I thinks it okay to be scared" says Killian after a slight pause.

"Yeah? I need you around to tell me stuff like that.."

_He needs me?_

"Anyway, I just want to check on you"

_Just say it _

"You the offer still stands if you want to move in-"

"Already got the keys from your bag"

Killian is sitting on a gurney working on a chart as an orderly pushes him down the hallway. He passes the janitor who hold up the penny. Killian hops off the gurney and enters the penthouse.

Emma is in the room and removes her coat, having just arrived to work.

"Are you telling everyone I screwed you over at rounds?"

"Not everyone. Only the people work here."

Angry, Emma turns exits the room just as Gold enters the room and sit down on the couch.

"How're you holding up?"

_Ah, there he is, my safety net._

"I saw that you're still pushing to put Mrs. Jackson on the transplant list. Bad news, though, sport: she doesn't have the insurance to cover it."

"Yeah, but she's, like, a second away from total renal failure."

"Okay... Uh, did you ask the Johnson family for permission to do an autopsy?"

"They're still in there with him, sir."

"It's a teaching hospital, son, you gotta ask."

_Just tell him you can't see Mr. Johnson again. He'll understand._

"Sir, do you-do you think I could skip just this one?"

"Why, sure, sport."

_See? Every story needs a good guy._

" In fact, why don't you just head on home. You look kind of tired." Gold says as he gets of the couch.

"I am pretty tired!" Killian says amazed.

"Dr. Jones do you not realize that you're nothing but a large pair of scrubs to me? For God's sake, the only reason I carry this chart around is so I can pretend to remember your damn names! Now look, if the patient has insurance, you treat them; if they don't, you show them the door."

Emma them steps back into the room to witness the rest of the conversation.

"And if somebody dies, you get the autopsy. You get it by rounds tomorrow morning, or I'll be scratching your name off my chart! Are we clear!?"Gold continues "ANSWER ME!"

"absolutely"

"Great, sport" Gold say smiling.

_Well it seems he is a jerk._ _I don't get it, if he's the jerk, then who's the good guy?_

Dr. Gold walks out, and Killian turns to look at Emma, just as his pager goes off.

Killian runs into a ward as a group of nurses, along with Mary-Margaret and Dr. Locksley , move a patient from a gurney to a bed.

"Car accident, crashed in the elevator on the way up." says Mary-Margaret.

She straps an oxygen mask to the patient's face, as Killian pulls the man's shirt open.

"We gotta relieve the pressure in his chest. Killian., do it." says Dr. Locksley.

_Oh God, no._

"Look at me. You can do this."

_And I believed him..._

"Chest-tube tray." says Killian with his voice squeaking.

Another nurse delivers a tray of tools.

_You know, kinda._

"Come on, baby, let's go; chop-chop."

Killian and Mary-Margaret reach onto the tray for their equipment. With a scalpel in hand, Killian turns back to the patient.

_You can do this. You have to do this. You're meant to do this._

"Killian cut him or lose him."

The incision is made as Locksley watches on.

"Okay, pass me the tube." Says Killian with more confidence.

Mary-Margaret hands him a long, sturdy tube and he positions it at the incision he's made. He struggles.

"I can't get it through the pleura."

"Well, don't be gentle, get it in there."

Adding more pressure, Killian finally pushes the tube in.

"Okay, connect it, please, Mary-Margaret."

She does, and blood flows through the tube.

"Normal rhythm." she says looking at the monitor]

_No way!_

"Eh? It's a piece of cake. That's your patient."

"You're going?"

" That's your patient, doctor."

J.D. turns back to the patient to continue his work. While Locksley takes of his gloves tossing them aside and walks out.

"Go head." Mary-Margaret says.

Killian raises his hands over his head in a victory stance.

"That's enough."

The Hallway Outside The Admissions Area J.D. has his jacket in hand, and backpack slung over his shoulder.

_So, I guess that's it for now. Thirty-one hours, twelve minutes, and I am..._

"You're finally off?" say Emma approaching Killian.

"Almost. I have one more really annoying thing I gotta do."

"If you're talking about getting the Johnson autopsy, I already called the family for you. And they said fine, and to thank you, and I'm sorry. ...They didn't say that last part, I did."

_The worst part was knowing, right then, that I could never forgive her._

She leans over and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

_I forgive her._

Emma walks off.

_You see, I can't survive on my own._ _Even now, when I finally get to go home, in the back of my head, I'll know the hospital's still here, wide awake._ _But what the hell. _

Killian clicks off his beeper and heads for thedoor_._

_The most important thing is that I got through my first three days without looking like a complete idiot._

He walks to the automatic glass door and, not looking, doesn't notice it fail to open. He smacks right into it, and collapses to the floor.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone this is my scrubs AU, This chapter is based on the pilot of it and the dialogue is a little similar but the story will be very different later and so will the layout. Hopefully next chapter will be shorter and more character will be introduced, I hope you enjoyed it.

All reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian has just got to the hospital after arriving late. He is wearing his scrubs but looks like he just got out bed.

_See the thing with working in a hospital is you can't hide from anyone and also when you're late-_

"Dr. Jones"

_You're in trouble_

Killian turn around to see Gold staring at him with a glare that could kill.

"Good morning. Gold."

"No it isn't. Why are you late?"

"Traffic "

"Really?"

_No_

"'cause if it isn't and you're late again. You don't want to know what I'll do. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Get to work."

"Yes, sir."

Killian starts running to the nurse station.

_See the real reason I was late because after two weeks we finally moved everything into the new apartment. It got a little out of hand .so after all the unpacking I over slept._

Killian reaches the nurse station and sees Tink at the desk looking at several charts.

"hey"

"Hey. How did the unpacking go last night? I'm guessing that why you're late"

"It went okay-"

"Oh Hook it looks you made it to work fine" Charming yells as he runs towards them. He reaches the nurses station and leans on the desk.

"Yes. I did but not before I got threatened by Gold. Why didn't you wake me?"

"hey I rushed out the house to I didn't want to be late"

"Yeah but you could've at least-"

"Alright boys stop arguing" Tink interrupts it time for you to get to work. Killian come with me" Killian and Tink walk towards a patient's room.

Mary-Margaret is in a patient's room sorting out the bed. While Emma is looking over the chart.

"There you go Mr. Foreman I hopes that's more comfortable for you" says Mary-Margaret after sorting out the bed.

"Thank you, Nurse" He turns to face Emma. "And thank you doctor"

"You're welcome, and you'll be out of here in no time and your leg is going to be fine. It's a small fracture but over time it will heal" Says as she buts the chart back. Her and Mary-Margaret leave the room and walk down the corridor and run in Charming.

"Hey Mary-Margaret" Charming says to her. He then notices Emma "And hi Emma"

"Hi Charming" Emma says to him "Shouldn't you be in surgery?" she asks him.

"No that's finished. Mary-Margaret I would like to ask you something" He says nervously.

"What? If you're asking me out I already told you. I don't date surgeons." She and Emma then carry walking down the corridor.

"Umm, why did you turn him down?"

"'cause I don't want to go out with him. You told me you liked him. Do you?"

"Yes I do. but he's a surgeon and…"

"And?

"It's just last I hooked up with a co-worker it did not end well" They reach the nurses station and Mary-Margaret sits down while Emma leans on the desk.

"And that I understand. But just so you know I don't it's going to end the same way as that did. Who was it anyway?"

"Whale" Mary-Margaret say sound slightly ashamed.

"Whale. Seriously?" Emma beeper the goes off "oh I've Gotta go. Rounds"

"Bye. Emma"

"see ya later" Emma says as she runs towards intensive care.

_Just after two weeks of working here, all the little things that scared me at first. Catheters, chest tubes, ... are like second nature. Even rounds seem like they are just getting easier._

Killian is working on the patient's chart who is asleep with Tink checking everything's okay with the patient.

"So Tink. What you doing tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to a little house warming me and Charming are having"

"oh sure. Who else is going?"

"Oh some surgical interns, Mary-Margaret, if Charming had the courage to ask her and Emma" A little smile appears on his face as he says her name and Tink notices.

"ooh. Emma"

"what? She just a friend"

"really then how come you smile each time she gets mentioned?" she glares at him and he knows she caught him. "Right. Now it looks everything okay here. "Is it okay. If invite a few people"

"yeah sure but not to many. And ask Mary-Margaret to come."

"Sure"

"JONES"

Killian turns around to see Dr. Locksley barging into the room.

_Oh crap. what did I do now?_

"what?" Killian asks.

"I need to see his chart"

"Done. Copied. And Highlighted." Killian hands him the chart and the patient wakes up.

"Unfortunately, Jones, I'm fresh out of gold stars" He says as he reads the chart and Killian rolls his eyes "Multilobar pneumonia at 31...? How much does this guy smoke?"

"I've no clue"

"You realize, of course, it's your attention to detail that impresses me most." He turns to patient "How many packs a day, genius."

"Half a pack."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I phrased the question wrong. How many packs a day... really."

"Eleven."

_What the hell_

"Now you don't know where I'm coming from!"

Dr. Locksley utters an attention-getting, no-nonsense whistle

"Two or three packs."

He turns to Killian.

"Well, let's hear it..."

"Oh, I don't smoke, so... zero packs."

"What tests have you ordered?" Tink whispers quietly to Killian.

"Oh. I know, I was just totally kidding with you."

"He was... We're all in on it." Says the patient Adam.

_I like Adam. That actually makes this harder._

"I ordered blood cultures and a high-resolution CT."

"What are you looking for?"

"Cancer." Says Dr. Locksley

_When you say the word "cancer", every person reacts the same way._

"Excellent."

_Not like that._

Adam's face drops, and he collapses back on to the bed.

_There it is._

Tink is at the nurse's station with Mary-Margaret working on some paperwork.

"so hey" Tink starts "Killian and Charming are holding a party tonight. Do you wanna go?" she asks Mary-Margaret.

"Oh, umm maybe who is going?"

"Well, I think Emma might be, some interns, oh and I invited some nurses"

"You were allowed to do that?"

"yeah. Killian said I could"

"Fine. I'll go"

"Great"

Dr. Locksley is impatiently waiting for the elevator and Killian walks towards him.

The Hallway. J.D. strides toward Dr. Cox who is impatiently waiting for the elevator.

"Dr. Locksley; I got, uh, Adam's CT results back. No cancer! So, uh, what should I tell him?"

"I'd open with that."

"Right, it's just, you know, he's headed down such a bad road, I thought you and I could talk to him..."

"You do whatever you want." Locksley says disinterested.

Getting impatient for the elevator Dr. Locksley walks off just as Emma walks towards them.

"hey" she greets Killian.

" are you able to come tonight?" He asks as the start to walk down the corridor.

"what? oh right the party sure"

"Great"

_YES_

"sorry, I've gotta go" she says and walks off.

In Adam's Private Room. Adam sits on his bed, as Killian paces in front of him.

"So yes! As of now, you have no signs of cancer." Killian exclaims.

"Woo! Who awesome? Adam is that's who!" says Adam and he jumps up excitedly

"Uh, Adam, it's important you realize this isn't great news."

"Are you sure? 'Cause, that's how it first hit me."

"Yeah, well, you're on a slippery slope, mate."

He begins explaining the situation to Adam.

_I had to scare him, but I had the sense he'd heard it all before. Luckily, part of being a doctor is your ability to improvise._

"So, right now, the one thing that I want you to think about..."

Killian takes a small rectangular object - an electrolarynx - from his pocket and holds it to his throat and he talks in a whiny voice.

"How would you like to sound like this?"

"Let me see."

With a sincere look, Will takes the device and sits on his bed. He holds it to his throat and speaks.

"This is so amazing!"

"No, it's not."

"Bwiddy-bwiddy-bwiddy. Okay, doc."

"It's not a toy." Killian says and grabs the device

He looks at the device in his hand, then holds it up to his throat again.

"Would you like to play a game?" He says laughing,

Adam grabs the electrolarynx, playing with it again.

_Sometimes, if all you have is old words, all you can do is put them together and hope they say something new._

Killian, taking the electrolarynx back, sits down on the other bed across from Adam.

"Look, mate, you're a great patient. I like you enough to hope I never see you again. But, I promise you, if you keep smoking, you'll be back here. I bet my own life on that."

Adam nods.

Mary-Margaret is at the Nurse's station typing on the computer and Charming and august walk over.

"Oh Jeez I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?" says Charming. He turns to walk away but August stops him.

"Relax, dude, I'm your wing-man you'll be fine. I won't leave your side" He then grabs Charming's shoulders and makes him face Mary-Margaret. "Hey, sweetie" August says to her.

"Keep moving, frat boy." She tells him.

"you've got this" he says walking off.

"Hey if you're here to ask me to the party. Don't Tink already did it for you"

"What?"

"yeah, Bambi told her to if you didn't have the courage, so she did"

"Okay"

"and yes I will be going"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"well. Great, See you there" He walks off pleased and Mary-Margaret watches him go while smiling.

In the Hospital Hallway Killian is chasing after Dr. Locksley.

"Oh, Dr. Locksley, I know I'm being irritating. But I-I'm really getting used to talking to patients. I mean, this is why I became a doctor; right? Right?"

"I heard "I know I'm being irritating," and then...white noise."

"Adam, the pneumonia patient, I got him to quit smoking."

"Forever?"

"yep"

"No "last one"? 'Cause the last ones are better than sex, trust me, I've had about a hundred of them."

"Finished forever. He swore to me. I just, I reached him! I reached him."

Now standing at the door which was his destination, Dr. Locksley gives an impressed look before turning to open the door. Adam is standing in his hospital gown, smoking a cigarette.

"You're having a big day, there, Jones."

With a wink, he walks through the door, past Adam.

Jefferson then appears in the doorway, and blows smoke straight into Killian's face and Killian starts coughing on the smoke.

"Private party." says Jefferson and he slams the door.

_Great._

In the Doctors' Lounge. Dr. Locksley is sitting in a chair watching the television and Killian walks in .

_Gotta get right back up on the horse._

"Dr. Locksley, I need to talk to talk to you about Adam."

"Not now Jones. I have a twenty-minute break, and my soap is on."

"No. we are going to talk about this now"

"Oh, this woman is just fantastic. I mean, the breasts are probably fake, but, by God, those tears are real!" Dr. Locksley says with his eyes focused on the TV and not paying attention to Killian.

_Alright time to make a bold move._

"That's enough"

Killian walks over the TV and turns it off. Dr. Locksley turns to Killian with a look of anger on his face.

"I need to know how we're going to fix this thing with Adam"

"Do you know what you've just done? You just lost all lap-dog privileges."

"Huh?"

"No more walkies, no more treats, no more following me around the hospital."

"I'm not your lap-dog."

"You now have five seconds to get out of this room, otherwise I'm gonna start whacking you on the nose with this."

"Funny" Killian says sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke, Jones. Get. Out. Now"

"But. We need to-"

He is interrupted by the roll of paper that flies through the air in his direction. He flees the break room.

Killian and Charming are at the apartment and the party is in full swing . Charming is on the couch talking to some other interns and watching the football, while Killian leaning against the wall and Tink walks over with a small brunette.

"Hey Tink"

"Hello Killian, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Belle, Belle this is Killian"

"Hi, Nice to meet you Killian" she greets with a strong Australian accent and stretches out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Belle" He says and shakes her hand.

"Hey" Emma greets them as she walks over to the fridge.

"Hey" Killian answers. He turns around and signals Tink and Belle to be quiet. He grabs a stuffed dog and places it behind the open fridge door. Emma is gets a beer out of the fridge she closes the door and she comes face-to-snout with the stuffed dog and nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Ahhh."

"Rowdy, no!" Killian she's half assed and moves him to Rowdy to the side.

Emma shoots him a dirty look.

"Is that real?"

"Of course not"

"why do you have it?"

" It was cheap at a yard sale So, I still can't figure out why Dr. Locksley tore me a new one today."

"Oh, Hook , enough already. He's a jerk." Charming shouts from the couch.

"He's a jerk." Says Emma.

"He's a jerk!" everyone says to him as he asks around the room.

"You're a jerk." Says Jefferson to Killian.

_What's he doing here anyway._

"He's just Dr. Locksley." says Mary –Margaret. "He's always like that."

"Well, who really knows him? I mean, who does he hang out with at the hospital?"

"No one."

_That must be lonely._

"hey" Charming says as stepping from around the corner from the couch "So Mary-Margaret.."

"No and here's the reasons, you're a surgeon. So, you've got the god-complex, the cockiness, the whole "married to the job" thing. You're cute, but you're very, very aware of it. You have no idea what I'm like, so all of your feelings for me are coming from" she points to his midsection "down there. But most of all, I'm looking for the real thing; and you don't have that in you so there's a bunch of reasons. Pick your favorite."

With that, she walks away.

"I'd go with the "god-complex"." Says Killian.

Charming shoots him a look.

"But it's hard to choose, you know, they're all so good."

Frustrated, Charming walks off.

_Since I have the day off there is someone in need to take care of._

The next morning Killian, with a 6-pack in hand, approaches the door of an apartment. He rings the bell. The door opens to reveal Dr. Locksley. The sounds of a televised sporting event can be heard from and people inside the apartment.

"Look, I know that watching Adam slowly kill himself hurts you, too. That's even harder if you don't have anyone to talk about it with. So, when left my party, I figured - you know - I was gonna pick up a few cold ones, right, and then maybe you and I, we'll- talk it out, we'll just break the whole thing down. Right? What do you say to that?"

Without a word, Dr. Locksley slams the door on Killian, hitting him in the knee. He grasps his leg and falls to the floor in pain.

In Dr. Locksley's Living Room. Killian is sitting on the couch with his foot propped up on the coffee table. Dr. Locksley kneels in front of him, applying an ice pack. The room is decorated with muted green tones and very angular furniture and a bow placed on the wall with a full quiver next to it.

"Do you think I've damaged the ligaments?" Asks Killian as he placed his foot down

"I don't care." Dr. Locksley replies as he walks over to his bar and makes himself a drink. "Now, can I count on you to never drop by here ever again, or should I just go ahead and move?"

"Yes fine, I just needed to talk to you about Adam" Killian answers as he walks towards the door.

"Hey, Jones. You know what your problem is?"

"My bones hurt?"

"You were gonna, what, rescue me from loneliness with a three-dollar six-pack of light beer? It turns out, you can't save people from themselves, Jones. We just treat 'em. You treat that kid with a respiratory problem, and when he comes back with cancer, go ahead and treat that, too."

"Well, thanks for the pick-me-up!" Killian answers sarcastically.

"Hey! Smokers, drinkers, druggies, fatties, whatever. All I'm saying is that if you keep living and dying on whether or not a person changes, well... you're not gonna make it as a doctor, that's all. Now, get outta here! And take this piss-water with you." He shoves the beer into Killian's hands "It's embarrassing to have it here."

"I'll drink it!" one of Locksley's buddies pipes up from deeper inside the apartment,

"Eh! I'll take the beer. You beat it." He takes the beer and slams the door.

In the Hospital hallway Mary-Margaret are walks towards the Nurses' Station and Charming walks over to her.

"hey" he starts.

"I know why you're really here. So, I'm gonna park myself right here in the "V.I.P section," so you can give me what'cha got." She says and sits down on a desk chair.

They giggle a bit before Charming's expression turns sincere.

"Look I was going to ask you out on a date. I was going to ask you out for a drink and see if you wanted to be friends or, if you wanted it to, maybe something more, and tell you how I find it so amazing to see how strong you are, how well you carry yourself, how I'd give anything just to wake up in the morning and watch you read the paper and how I'm also shocked how you are the only person in the world who can make me this nervous. But I just want to ask you one thing" His face turns more serious "Hook is my best friend and probably his biggest flaw is how he tries to fix people but in the end he always ended up in huge trouble or ends up getting hurt, so just look out for him"

He turns around to leave.

"Pick me up tomorrow at seven." She says to him.

"She's not the only one that can do a speech. I can do a speech." Charming says under his breath.

Killian pushes Adam, now dressed in casual clothes , in a wheelchair through the waiting room and to the front door of the hospital.

"This is a strange resort, man. I mean, this wheelchair service is great, but that suite I rented... there's another person in it. And for some reason, the bellhop gave me an enema." Says Adam.

"Yeah... he's new here."

Adam stands.

"So anything you want to say?"

"You know it all, mate."

_Still, I hated Adam a little..._

Killian watches Adam step out the door and lights a cigarette.

_'Cause, thanks to him, I started to look at all the people who were important to me in terms of what will probably kill them._

_Charming: risking his life._

_Dr' Locksley: Liver disease _

_Emma: Somebody choking her from something stupid she said_ .

He looks over at her trying to apologise to someone.

Killian looks at his reflection in one of the hospital's front windows _I don't know... Probably stress._

Killian turns from the window and walks back in to the front desk of the hospital, where Dr. Locksley stands, filling out a chart.

"Say anything else to him?"

"Nope."

Dr. Cox: But you wanted to.

"Yeah, but you told me not-"

"Geez, J.D., would you be a man? Look it, if you can't stick to your convictions, you'll never make it as a doctor." He says cutting him off.

_What the bloody hell _

Killian angrily storms off.

_why_


	3. Chapter 3

_There are a lot of horrible things about being an intern: long hours, constant stress, having to deal with death. Also you need to get along with the nurses but luckily I'm good at that._

"Hey ladies" Killian says as he approaches Tink and Belle at the nurse station. He puts his hand on the desk to pull himself up.

"Killian. Don't even think about getting on the desk" Says belle. "Last time you tried you fell and injured your wrist"

"Fine" He takes his hand off the desk and decides to leans on it instead. "So do you know what is going to happen with Locksley" He asks them.

"I don't know but he might get suspended since he did use a dead patient's health insurance for someone else." Says Tink "But everyone here does it but he got caught sooo…"

"JONES" yells Gold as her walks towards them while interrupting Tink.

_What did I do now?_

"Morning. Gold. What can I do for you?" Killian replies with fake on his face.

"Good morning, Gold" Greets Belle.

"Belle" Gold says as he turns to her "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. Thank you for asking" She replies with a blush on her cheeks.

_What the hell_

"Sorry to interrupt. But err... What did you want to tell me Gold?" Killian says.

"Ahh yes" Gold turns to Killian "Can you come with me please. It was nice to see you Belle" He says and starts to walk off.

"Nice to see you to" she says after him.

"See you later" Killian says to Tink and Belle and walks after Gold.

Killian catches up to Gold and says "what is it you want me for? Did I do something to piss you off?"

"Surprisingly No. I'm assigning you to a very important board member whose family built this hospital with their bare hands." Says Gold without casting a glance to Killian.

_That can't be true. I hate that expression._

"But for hypertrophic cardio-myopathy."

"What happened?"

"Pre-syncope."

"So this board member almost fainted? I'll fire up the paddles."

"Ah! Dr. Wisenheimer's back; how was your ski trip?"

"Gold, I'm confused."

"You annoy me."

"Oh, now I get it."

"But you have this sickening charm everyone else around here seems to respond to. Use it, okay, Jones?"

Killian rolls his eyes, and heads for the patient's room.

_Oh, great, a seventy-year-old, complaining, conceited-_

Killian enters the doorway and sees the patient, a woman with dark hair and brown eyes.

.._..Smokin', hot biddy!_

Gold's voice snaps Killian out of his trance about the woman, but doesn't wipe the foolish smirk from his face.

"Ah, Sweetheart! Are you getting younger?" says Gold

"Ugh." Replies the woman.

"This is Dr. Jones- he'll be looking after you." Says Gold while slamming the chart into Killian's chest.

"And who will be looking after him?"

Killian swallows uncomfortably.

She rolls her eyes and turns away from them.

"Ighck."

Mary-Margaret is at the front desk talking to Charming and Emma walks over.

"Hey" She says as she drops the chart on the desk bringing the two out of their reverie.

"Hey "the both reply with a slight guilt to them.

"So what do you guy's think about the history checkup thing the hospital is doing?" Emma asks with a slight worry in her tone.

"Oh don't worry about it, look, when someone does something like what Locksley did they go in to overdrive but everything is back to normal after a couple of days" Replies Mary-Margaret.

"Yeah, but isn't it a bit intrusive"

"Oh no, it nothing they don't already know it is just a few calls to verify the information"

"Okay" Emma says with a sigh and rests her head on the desk.

In the patient's room the patient is sitting up in her bed, peering into a hand mirror as she touches up her makeup while Killian stands at her bedside.

"I have to be honest, Miss Mills, when Dr. Gold said "board member", I was thinking of this, like, old, grumpy-" Killian starts.

"That would be my father. He died."

"I'm so sorry."

"...Twenty years ago."

Oh. I woulda said sorry back then, but I had a little trouble with my S's."

He laughs, but she just looks at him blankly.

"...I was five... S's... So... uh... how are you feeling?"

"Great. That's why I'm here. Listen, James"

"Jones"

"Like it matters. Look, you seem like a nice, cocky little boy, so let's be honest. I'm here because it was the only way to end my beast of a mother's nagging, pseudo-concern."

"How sweet."

"So, do your little tests; but first, close the blinds, wash off whatever eighth-grade dance cologne you're wearing so we don't add nausea to my symptoms, and I'll need lemon wedges for my sparkling water - which, for some reason, you have yet to get me."

"Okay, well let me just check out-"

"Doing things I want first, your little tests later." She replies clearly annoyed.

"Nice to meet you." He says back trying to smile and then heads for the door

_I hate you._

Killian is walking down the hall towards Miss Mill's room with her drink in hand. He's near the door then Emma shouts to him.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I...umm...wanted to, ask your opinion on the history thing"

"Emma "He stops her "what are you worried about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that you're worried about something to do with your history"

"Okay, I just...don't want people to find it easily and people will start looking at me differently. Does that make sense?"

"Of course"

"JONES" yells Miss Mills from her room.

"Aahh. I hate her. Sorry Swan I've got to go. Before she kills me"

"See ya" she says and walks off.

He goes into Miss Mill's room door with the sparkling water in hand but the room appears empty.

"Miss Mills? Oh, I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were in the bathroom." Killian says and starts to leave the room.

"It's okay, come on in."

The toilet flushes, and Killian reaches for the handle of the bathroom door. At the same moment, Miss Mills, fully dressed, leaves it.

"I meant, come in the room, not in here. What's the matter with you? Are you even a real doctor?"

She walks over to the bed and drops her toiletry kit into the open suitcase sitting on top of it.

"Look, I know that you're on the Board, and I have this friend - well, he's not really a friend, more like a colleague..."

She zips her suitcase shut.

"Don't care"

"Sorry. He's a... Wait, wait, wh-why are you dressed?"

"Oh, I'm going to a party. I assume my tests are normal, or else you wouldn't be chatting me up."

She picks up her suitcase and faces him.

"But, gosh, Jones, I hope one day we can meet up and have a drink and our girly chat"

She pushes past him and heads for the door.

_That's enough_

"Listen, you spoiled, bossy, chore of a woman."

"I'm sorry, what'd you just say?"

_You're in now, go for it._

"I'm the doctor, here. So put your gown back on, get back in bed, and shut the hell up."

She sets down her suitcase and stares at him.

"No one talks to me that way!"

"Well, get used to it...missy."

Continuing to stare a hole right through him, She silently pulls open the buttons of her red dress.

"Uhm... I didn't mean to be such a hard-ass just now. You can totally wait until I'm gone to put your gown back on." Killian says uncomfortably while shielding his eyes.

Still staring, and with her blouse now open, she pushes the door shut.

"Take off your pants."

"Yes, ma'am."

He obediently unties the waist of his scrubs, and allows them to fall to his ankles. She looks at him critically and smiles.

Killian leaves the room while tying his scrubs with Regina behind him. Dr. Locksley comes up to them.

"Oh, Dr. Locksley, have you met-"

"You don't have to introduce me to my ex-wife."

_Oh crap_

He looks to Dr. Locksley.

"Hello, Regina"

_Crap, crap, crap_

He looks to Regina.

"Robin"

"Robin?" He asks in shock and turns to Locksley

"You never heard that."

_I never heard that, I'm not here, and I don't have your ex-wife's bite mark on my neck._

He clasps his hand over his neck.

"Jones.I see you have become acquainted with the Evil Queen"

"Oh Robin. Looks like you still use silly little nicknames. I expect you still barely have a social life."

"Actually, Since I cut you loose, it's been one big party!"

Regina smirk fades and she storms off.

Killian runs over to the front desk where Tink and Belle are sorting paperwork and talking.

"Hey guys. I need to tell you something" he says as he puts his hands on the desk.

"yeah sure we were just talking about the fact that Belle has never had a hamburger" Replies Tink.

"Yeah sure well…"he dismisses her but the catches on and turn his attention to Belle "You've never had a hamburger?" He asks in disbelief.

"No I haven't my parents wouldn't let me have them and I just never got the chance" Belle says will closing the folder and then turning to Killian "And what is it you were going to tell us"

"Actually it doesn't matter"

"No. Tell us"

"Spill"

" .You know I had that patient that gold assigned me" He starts and they both nod. "well it turns out to be Regina Mills"

"The Evil Queen?" asks Tink.

"yes. And she turns out to be Locksley's Ex-wife. But I didn't know that soo.." He fades off and looks away.

"oh god. Please tell me you didn't" responds Belle.

"I did" He replies and Belle slaps him across the head.

"owww.I guess I deserved that" he says rubbing the back of his head but then Tink slaps him too.

"aw. Come on. Look I didn't know but she's going so we never have to talk about this again. Good bye" He then quickly storms off.

Belle is walking down the Hallway looking down at charts and then bumps into someone.

"Oh my sorry.I wasn't looking where I was going" She stutters as picking up the charts . the person reaches down to help her. "No I'll get them" she them up before they can and looks up. "Gold"

"Belle"

"Sorry. About that"

"It's fine Belle. I hope you are Okay" He starts to walk away.

"Yeah" flustered Belle looks back over to him but them walks on and doesn't notice Gold looking back at her. He carries on walking in the other direction and reaches the board room.

A while later Killian waits outside The Board Room J, nervously waiting awaiting Dr. Locksley's fate.

_Sometimes, no matter how badly you want to keep something from happening, there's nothing you can do to stop it. And, right now, the board of directors of Storybrooke hospital is behind that door, sipping bubbly water and killing the career of Dr. Cox._

The door opens. Locksley emerges, pumping a fist.

"YES! I am bullet-proof!"

_He's taking it well._

The rest of the board members exit the room behind him. Dr. Gold and Regina emerge from the room together.

"To be honest Regina I think you made the right choice."

"Yeah. Don't care what you think"

He smiles at her, and she walks away.

Killian watches as Regina walks over to Dr. Locksley and speaks with him.

_I don't know why she did it; maybe she knows how much the hospital needs him, maybe, somewhere, she remembers why she cared about him in the first place._

"I did it 'cause the thought of you rotting here in this fluorescent tomb is more fun than tipping the valet with your alimony check." She says to him.

"Oh, listen here, sweetheart, if you're honestly having this much trouble getting over me, just go ahead and give me a call and I'll toss you a sympathy throw-down anytime."

_Whatever the reason, it made me realize that every ending leads to new complications..._

Finished with their conversation, Regina turns from Robin. She blows Killian a quick kiss and a wink before turning to leave. Locksley looks over to Killian suspicious and then turns away.

_New problems to be dealt with._

Emma and Charming are talking at the front desk getting ready to leave.

"see. The days over and nothing bad happened about the history thing" says Charming and puts his hand Emma's arm.

"Yeah. I know. Thank God that's over" just as Emma finishes talking Gold walks over.

"ahh. Swan, Charming I see you get along."

"yes" Charming answers confused.

"Good.I needed to talk to the both of you about your history check-ups"

"sure" Emma replies nervously.

"Well, when we saw you two share the adoption agency and have the same blood type. We did more tests.."

"wait are you saying that we.." Charming asks and motions to the both off them. Before he can continue, Gold speaks.

"Are brother and sister. Yes. I guessed you didn't know and decided to tell you"

"No we didn't" replies Emma and before both the others can say something walks off taken back by the information she was just told.

Gold is leaving his office as he goes home for the day but then sees Belle walking down the hall and walks towards her.

"Hello Belle"

"Hello Gold. I'm sorry about before"

" it's alright. I just wanted to says 'hello'"

"Okay"

"I must be going now" He says and walks off but Belle yells after him.

"Do you, um, have you ever had a hamburger?"

"Yes, of course." He says and turn back to her.

"Well, I haven't. But I hear that Granny's makes a great one. Maybe- maybe we could, try it sometime?"

"I would like that"

Belle smiles and starts to walk off with the grin still on her face and Gold walks the other also smiling.

In Doctors' Lounge Dr. Locksley is sat alone, looking through some old photos of Regina and then Killian enters the room.

"She was never boring." Says Robin.

"What happened?"

"Eh, you marry somebody, things happen and you just realise it isn't right."

Killian smiles in understanding.

"You asked her for help, didn't you."

"Look, I don't think you realize how important you are to some people around here."

"Jones, I've gotta say that took some guts"

"well, I'm just glad she didn't try to kill me."

Robin laughs and Killian turns to leave. Dr. Locksley softly whistles after him. Killian turns back.

"You didn't sleep with her, did you?"

"God, no!"

Killian exits the doorway and the starts to speed up.

_Yep. Someone is going to kill me._

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it. I'm so glad I could add Rumbelle and Outlaw Queen in this chapter. Hopefully I will add more captain swan as it is a CS story. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
